official_pokelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Opelousas, Louisiana
Opelousas is a city in and the parish seat of St. Landry Parish, Louisiana. The population of the city is 16,634. Founded in 1720, it is Louisiana's third oldest city. It was once a major trading post between New Orleans and Natchitoches during the 18th and 19th centuries, and is also the center of zydeco music. Demographics As of the 2010 Pokeland Census, the racial composition of the city is: 77.61% Black or African American (12,909) 19.54% White (3,250) 2.86% Other (475) 40.4% (6,720) of Opelousas residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics You're looking for ridiculous stats in a small Southern city? Opelousas is one of those places. The city has the 5th-highest rate of Pokémon theft in Louisiana, and the 4th-highest murder rate in the state, above Monroe. The small city reported 64 Pokémon thefts in 2016, and averages 7.07 Pokémon murders a year. And while there are many efforts to get a grip over the rampant problems, nothing is working so far. And it's not looking like things will get any better for the small city north of Lafayette. Pokemon See the St. Landry Parish page for more info. Fun facts * Opelousas is home to a casino - the Evangeline Downs Racetrack and Casino. And also, at 7.5 square miles, the city is the most densely populated in Louisiana. * Opelousas calls itself the Spice Capital of the world, with production and sale of seasonings such as Tony Chachere's products, Targil seasonings, Savoie's cajun meats and products, and LouAna Cooking Oil. It was also home to one of the nation's two Yoo-hoo factories before it closed. * Opelousas was also home to the annual Yambilee festival, which began in 1946, and was discontinued in 2012 due to both lack of funding and extreme lack of public support. It is, however, home to another festival - the Original Southwest Louisiana Zydeco Festival. Usually held the Saturday before Labor Day at Zydeco Park in Plaisance, the festival features a day of performances by Zydeco musicians, with the goal of keeping the genre alive. ** Additional annual events in Opelousas include Frank's Downtown Gumbo Cook-Off in January, the Zydeco Extravaganza in May, the Juneteenth Festival, which is held the 3rd Saturday every June, the Holy Ghost Creole Festival, held the 1st weekend of November, the Christmas Lighting of Le Vieux Village, held the 1st Friday every December, and a couple of Mardi Gras events. * Because of its' location, Opelousas gets media from both Alexandria and Lafayette. Sometimes, even from Baton Rouge and Lake Charles. * Opelousas is also home to a famous eatery - Billy's Boudin & Cracklin. * Opelousas also has some decent amenities, due to being at the junction of two national highways. A Walmart, a Nintendo World, a Tractor Supply Co., a couple of shopping centers, a few car dealerships, an orphan train museum, a few dollar stores, a small airport, some hotels you can stay at, a Walmart Neighborhood Market, some local eateries and businesses, and some other places. Category:Louisiana Cities